Save me
by Christy aka just me
Summary: It was a challenge on Required Reading. Hamilton has to save Jake from "evil" kidnappers.


Save Me "Hamilton, were kidnaping your girlfriend!" Bella stated firmly.   
"What?" We questioned in unison.   
"Yeah, she deserves a girl's weekend." That was Lena.   
"But we planned something already." Hamilton protested.   
"Besides, aren't sleep overs kinda 'grade school', and I thought you had a crisis with the gas station. You know, like you weren't sure . . . ." I added   
"Yeah. That's why I want to do this. Well, I mean, to do something fun. Maybe have some laughs before I have to move, or whatever." She looked so sad. I knew what I was doing this weekend now.   
"Okay." I reluctantly agreed.   
"Ja-ake." Hammie whined.   
"Wha-at? We can sit around and cuddle any time." Then I took him to the side, out of the girls earshot. "I don't want to go. I love spending time with you and I know we had something planned, but Bella needs a shoulder. She's been there for me the last couple months. It's my turn."   
"Well . . . ."   
"Cool." I kissed him firmly but quick. "See ya later." And hurried back to the other two girls. 

********** 

"Okay, Jackie, truth or dare?"   
"Aw, come on you guys." I already had a thick mud mask drying on my face, and Lena was painting my toenails a bright red. What more 'girly things' did they have left?   
"It's not a sleep over unless you play truth or dare." Grace, Bella's younger sister commented.   
"Oh, okay." Truth could have me spilling my guts, which I hate. "Dare." I answered confidently.   
"I dare you to . . . call . . . hmm . . . Finn! And . . . tell him he's hot!" She quickly finished.   
"Yeah, right." This was a dumb game, but all their eyes were focused on me. I got the phone book, found his number, and punched the digits on Bella's phone-which was shaped like a car.   
Ring, ring. "Oh, nobody's home." I went to hang up.   
"Hello?"   
"Uh . . . ."   
"Hello?" Finn barked.   
"Hey, Finn." I tried to sound all cool.   
"Yes?"   
"Uh . . . I just called to say . . . I find you extremely sexy." I tried to contain my laughter; the others were giggling hysterically.   
"Really, Miss. Pratt?" He sounded annoyed.   
"How did you know it was me?" A smart person would've hung up the phone by now.   
"Having a party?" He didn't answer my question.   
"Um . . . kinda. We're playing truth or dare." I replied.   
"Hm. Good for you. I hardly ever see you away from Hamilton." He commented.   
"Yeah, well. We had something planned but they took me hostage."   
"The course of true love never did run smooth."   
"Tell me about it."   
"Well, have a nice night. Don't stay up too late." He hung up. He was so cool. I mean, what other teacher would let a girl continue to stay at a boy's school. Then again there were conditions. No more rowing team, no co-ed showers and I had to tell my mom the truth someday soon. Since most of the classes were co-ed anyway, that wasn't a big deal. As long as I stayed in the single room. I hadn't wanted to quit rowing, but it was getting colder anyway.   
"What did he say?" Lena chuckled after I hung up.   
"Not much, but I think if we decide to phone anyone again, it better not be him." I smirked.   
"So, Jake, it's your turn now."   
"Huh? Oh . . . uh . . . Bella."   
"Um . . . tr-uth?" She bit her lip.   
"Okay. So what up with you and Scout?" I asked.   
"What? Me and Scout? Nothing. We're brother and sister."   
"Hu-uh. I heard from Scout, that you're not. Something like his dad got the secret service to find out . . . ." I started.   
"More like the F.B.I." Lena countered.   
"Whatever. And his dad isn't your dad, so you've been having an illicit affair."   
"Well, it seems you know more about it than I do. Where'd you hear that." She frowned.   
"You think girls gossip. Guys are so worse." I confided. "And since Will and Scout found out I'm a girl, they come to me for advice."   
"Well Scout shouldn't go shooting off his mouth about things he doesn't know for sure." Bella stated angrily.   
"It's not his fault, really. Guys are just mindless when it comes to us." I sighed.   
"Speaking of mindless guys . . . ." Lena started. "What have you and Hamilton done yet? 1st , 2nd base? Home?"   
"Nope. No one said truth or dare." I grinned.   
"Truth or dare." The three of them shouted. 

********** 

_Ham, save me! I'm getting beauty treatments and waxing my legs! Ahhhh!_

I pushed the send button. I'd decided to bring my laptop with me so I could e-mail Hamilton and tell him how I was doing. 10 minutes later, after Bella finished plucking one of my brows, 'you've got mail' came on the screen. We all read it. 

_ LOL. Maybe I should raid u'r pajama party. Those mean gurls said I couldn't even call! Scout wants to say hi._

_:) this is the most boring game of poker. Maybe we could come over and play strip poker. Or not. Will wants to say hi._

_ Hi_

Bella tisked. "Those naughty boys."   
"Should we write back?" Grace asked.   
"I'll write something." Lena began typing. We all looked on. 

_ Hamilton Flemming. If you ever want to see your g'friend again, you'll send a million dollars to Bella's house and run down main street butt naked. Don't try to contact us. Don't call the coppers!_

We were all laughing so much she could barely press send. I wondered if he really would run down main street naked. If he did, Scout and Will would be with him. That would be a sight. 

********** 

Tick   
Tick   
Tick   
I opened my eyes.   
Tick   
Tick   
Bella sat up in bed. The sun shone through a crack in the curtain, making her squint.   
Tick   
"What's that noise?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Lena.   
Tick   
"Something at the window." She scrunched up her eyebrows. She got up and opened the curtains. A smile spread across her face. "Jake, come here. You gotta see this."   
I stood and walked over; I almost burst out laughing. Hamilton, Scout and Will were down there with big smiles. Will and Scout were fully clothed but all Hamilton had on was a sign covering his most vital parts. The sign read:   
"Here's your $1,000,000."   
I opened the window to yell down.   
"Are you crazy?"   
"No. I've come to pay the ransom." He yelled back. He was getting strange looks from everyone walking by.   
"You'll get arrested for indecent exposure."   
"Maybe you'll invite us up?"   
"My dad wouldn't like that too much." Bella interjected.   
"C'mon, Jacqueline. I love you." He blushed.   
"I love you too." I smiled shyly.   
"Guys, I think I'm gonna throw up." Scout made gaging noises.   
"Go on down there." Bella smiled kindly. "Now I know I'll never forget this weekend." Then a little louder. "I'll have nightmares for years."   
I laughed and ran outside, pajamas and all.   
The End 

[back]


End file.
